Lord Norrington and the Sparringtons
by Chaosbeastie
Summary: Jack asks James father for permission to marry him. Sparrington, established relationship.Chapter One up! [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter Zero: Jack and Jamie

AN: If you're really nice to me I'll post chapter two, and you'll know what half the author's notes are talking about. Until then…. Grins

The original plot-bunny for this story was swawned by reading Gileonen's fics "Meet the Norringtons" and "Emeralda."

The name Tremaine comes from Georgette Heyer's book "The Maskeraders." The family motto is "I contrive."

All characters belong to whoever they happen to be in love with at the time, or possibly Disney or something. Consider them disclaimed. Except Edward. He's mine. Currently being tempted to borrow the Impressive Clergyman from the Princess Bride.

ooooo

Title: Lord Norrington and the Sparringtons

Author: Darklady Erisa (Lurker #178)

Rating: PG for slash, just in case.

Summary: Jack asks James's father for permission to marry him.

ooooo

ooooo

****

Chapter Zero _(or prologue, if ye must call her that.)_

"James Lysander Norrington, will you marry me?" Jack's gaze was deadly serious, stripped bare of all the usual tricks he employed to get his own way. This was Jamie's decision to make, and he would not move to alter it.

Had the pirate asked him in any other way, James would have laughed and said yes, and wished it were possible. But Jack was in earnest and looked it, and if it were unusual for two men to wed, and downright impossible if one of those two happened to be a pirate and the other the commodore charged with bringing him to justice, then it was just as well that when the impossible and Jack disagreed it wasn't Jack that ended up loosing. **_Nothing's impossible._**

"Yes."

James didn't look as if he'd thought this over seriously at all.

"You understand, mate, that all the assumptions you've ever made about me will likely as not turn out to be untrue? You hardly know me at all."

"Of course. You're Captain Jack Sparrow." James turned the tables abruptly. "Do you love me?"

"I do." Jack sounded almost hesitant, dangerous edges melting away from him as if they had never been. It was not something that had been said out loud between them.

"Then I will marry you."

A knot of previously unnoticed tension unwound itself from Jack's chest so abruptly that he gasped, far more shaken by the experience than he had expected. Strong arms pulled him securely close and a muffled murmur in his hair said, "I love you too, you idiot."

"'m not an idiot." The release of tension had left him sleepy. All snuggled up and warm against his commodore, Jack smiled his old sweet smile - the one he had lost with the Pearl that first time over ten years ago, that had taken far far too long coming back.

"And I trust you."

The enormity of _that_ statement teased at the corners of his mind before fully sinking in. Surprise really didn't begin to cover it.

ooooo


	2. Lord Norrington

AN: The original plot-bunny for this story was swawned by reading Gileonen's fics "Meet the Norringtons" and "Emeralda."

The name Tremaine comes from Georgette Heyer's book "The Maskeraders." The family motto is "I contrive."

All characters belong to whoever they happen to be in love with at the time, or possibly Disney or something. Consider them disclaimed. Except Edward. He's mine. Currently being tempted to borrow the Impressive Clergyman from the Princess Bride.

Title: Lord Norrington and the Sparringtons

Author: Darklady Erisa (Lurker #178)

Rating: PG for slash, just in case.

Summary: Jack asks James's father for permission to marry him.

o o

o o

o

o o

o

****

Chapter One

A few months later...

o o

" Mr. Jonathan S Tremaine to see you sir." Lord Edward Norrington's steward ushered said personage into his study and departed unobtrusively.

Lord Norrington studied the man before him with veiled curiosity. Sharp almost delicate features, and golden skin. Causally elegant and, save for being wigless, impeccably dressed. Black hair swept back to be tied loosely at the base of his neck in easy breach of fashion. Tremaine's dark eyes caught and held his attention, weighing Edward as carefully as he measured the man before him, but with an odd note of wariness that couldn't be explained by careful scrutiny. Norrington wondered once again why the man had sought an audience in the first place.

As if that had been his cue, the man facing him bowed respectfully. "Lord Norrington. I request permission to marry your son."

For a moment he could feel nothing but shock, for all that his expression remained politely detached until his thoughts came trickling back to support it.

"I am afraid, Mr Tremaine, that that is not a request I can give an affirmative answer to at the present time."

The other grinned at him predatorily, as he pulled up a chair uninvited and leaned across the desk, expression and action at odds with his costume. "So. Is it that you don't know me? Or is it that you feel I am just a bit too dangerous to be trusted. Or perhaps you are simply trying to work out which son it is I am referring to, without having to let on that you," he gestured extravagantly at Norrington, "don't already know?"

Norrington blinked, slightly unnerved to be read so easily, and Tremaine saw _that_ too. And gave him an smile laced through with amusement. "No my lord Norrington, you are not that transparent. I know James, that's all. You share the same expressions."

"Ah." A wealth of understanding and regret compressed into the single word.

Hypnotic brown eyes focused on him intently. "Tell me," he breathed.

The soft words were a demand not a request and Edward thought vaguely that he should at least try to resist. He found himself answering anyway, old wounds to his heart turning his words wistful and halting. "We did not part on the best of terms. I... did not wish him to join the Navy. I thought I would loose him." Norrington paused, "and I did, but not for the reason I expected. He never let anything stop him, once he'd made up his mind." There was pride there, amidst the regret and the blunted guilt of a wrong decision recognised and accepted even if too late to change things.

"You can't fight the sea if she calls you." A flicker of expression informed Edward that he wasn't speaking only of James. He wondered if the man before him had ever tried to fight the sea. He wondered if James had, and decided it didn't matter.

"I think I know that now."

"You do care, then. James assumed not."

A spiked gift, that information. Edward tucked it away carefully, not commenting. "How did you meet my son?" he asked instead. Hoping for information and receiving instead an evasion set to cause more questions than it answered.

"I saved the girl he was in love with. The rest... I dare say you wouldn't approve of. But then," he paused, "I'm not as respectable as I look." The warning was spoken in an accent just a few shades different from the aristocratic one he'd been using. Posture relaxed, head tilted to one side with dark hair tumbling around his shoulders, Tremaine smirked. "Savvy?" The embodiment of impertinent disrespect, and for some reason not based on logic Norrington was more intrigued by it than angered. The caution was still there too, as if the other - for all his arrogance - expected enmity. Jagged rocks hidden in the sea and betrayal from people he should have known better than to trust. "I had best be going, I believe," he added abruptly. "About the question I came here to ask..?"

Operating on instinct, Edward didn't hesitate. "Yes. You may marry him, and with my blessing." And why would he entrust his son to an obviously lethal, unpredictable almost-stranger. Soon to be son-in-law. Who was smiling, unexpectedly bright. "I failed him once. I do not have the right.... And I'll trust you." He hesitated on his next question. "Mr Tremaine? If I had said no...?"

"Nothing would have changed. Except this way," golden teeth glittered as he grinned, "you are invited to the wedding." A sealed envelope spun across the desk. "And please, call me Jack." The other man tapped idly on the window before pushing it open. Norrington watched, fascinated, as he swung easily to the ground and waved before setting off across the lawn.

Darklady Erisa 

O o

I don't have to threaten you for reviews do I? _Smiles sweetly._ Loved the last lot by the way!

And y'know, the whole likelihood of them marrying in that time period? For Jack Sparrow, reality will _bend_. Mwuhahahahaha! Slightly AU, I'm guessing. The more fun for me!

o


End file.
